


[Fan Art] Someone Old, Someone New, Someone Borrowed and Someone Violet.

by FredTheDinosaur



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Party, Victorian England, Wedding, john watson/mary morstan too if you want to read it that way, lavender marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredTheDinosaur/pseuds/FredTheDinosaur
Summary: The Lavender Marriage of John H. Watson and Mary Morstan, and the ensuing Afterparty.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Violet Hunter/Mary Morstan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2020





	[Fan Art] Someone Old, Someone New, Someone Borrowed and Someone Violet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Code of the Watsons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158799) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 
  * Inspired by [The Code of the Watsons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158799) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



> This work is inspired by/remixes Gardnerhill's fic 'Code of the Watsons' (linked below), with some personal additions/interpretations.
> 
> In particular, my version pairs Mary Morstan with Violet Hunter (mainly because I cannot picture Violet Forrester! and also because I love the idea of a masher Violet Hunter with cropped hair and smoking jacket.) However, feel free to read the characters as you wish! They're based on their depictions in the Granada series, but I think that means they overlap with their book versions somewhat.
> 
> Thanks to [redacted] for being my beta/taskmaster/cheerleader!

**Author's Note:**

> Gardnerhill's Code of the Watsons: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158799


End file.
